Vocaloid Life
by Rising Sparks
Summary: What happens when a Vocaloid fangirl named Hime becomes a Vocaloid, with her siblings,Mikoto,Kingu, and Kouhi? Dealing with a strange girl named Tsuki, having romance problems and singing. That's just life for her. Bad at summarys.T for minor adult themes.
1. The Contest

So, as usual I wake up and go down stairs like another day. And Mikoto is sitting there, looking through the job section in the newspaper. He could never hold down a job.

"Morning, Princess, you know if this were a school day you'd be late." I glare at him he knows I hate being called princess.

"Whatever." I reply.

"So I found an add in the paper today," he holds out a piece of paper for me "I thought you'd like to see this."

I grab it, the paper says in big letters: "Have You Ever wanted to be a Vocaloid? Auditions today at the Vocaloid Mansion! If you're good we'll give you the job and welcome you into your new home! The Vocaloid Mansion! Be there by 12:00 Saturday! See you then!" I screamed and ran up stairs to get dressed.

"Thought you'd be exited," Mikoto said getting up and getting his coat on. "We better hurry it takes an hour to get to the Mansion, and we have an hour and a half to get there." I ran down stairs got my coat and ran out the door. I ran into the car.

"Hurry up! We'll be late!" I saw Mikoto shake his head. He got in the car and started to drive off.

"You'd better call Kingu and Kouhi, they'll wander where we went." He handed his phone to me and I dialed Kingu's number.

"Kingu, yeah, me and Mikoto will be gone for a while. Tell Kouhi. Bye." I hung up. It's awkward to talk to Kingu and Kouhi when there at work. Kingu is a doctor so he is usually very busy. Kouhi is a… never mind.

-An Hour Later-

I was freaking out. I had so many questions and I was really nervous. Were the Vocaloids really going to be here? Is Len-Sama here? There were so many people there. So, Mikoto and I walked in… the place was huge! We followed the signs into the dining hall.

" I'll sign us up." Mikoto said walking towards a table where a couple of guys were sitting. Then, out of nowhere, this girl shows up, she looks about Mikoto's age, she has long, wavy, brown hair, and her eyes were a yellow-gold. She seemed very exited.

"Hi! I'm Ryokone Tsuki! Nice to meet you…uh…what's your name?"

"Wasureppoine Hime…uh …nice to meet you Ryokone-San" She grabbed my hand and started shaking it up and down wildly.

" Oh please, call me Tsuki-Chan! Nice to meet you Hime-Chan! Are you trying out, too? I'm so exited! Are you nervous? I am, but just a little bit! Who's your favorite Vocaloid? I don't think I have a favorite!" She talked so fast she was hard to understand but I attempted to answer her questions anyway.

" Yeah, I'm trying out, too. Yes, I'm definitely nervous. Kagamine Len."

"Wow, well, I wish you good luck! See you later! Bye!" She ran off. I was so confused I just kept staring off in the direction she ran. Mikoto came up behind me and about scared me to death.

"Who was that? She was hot, whoever she was." He was looking off in the direction she ran. I elbowed him.

" Her name was Ryokone Tsuki. She was a _little_ bit over energetic though." Next thing I knew there was a person calling me on to the stage to sing. I went up there and looked around, I was so nervous. I saw Tsuki, with a big smile on her face, and then I was really nervous when I saw Len-Sama sitting in the back with Rin-San. I was freaking out but I took a deep breath and started to sing World is Mine. Then Mikoto got on the stage and sang the guy version of World is Mine. I can't remember what Tsuki sang, but she was really good. Then everyone else sang whatever song they sang.

I remember waiting at least an hour before they gave the results for who got in. I was so nervous. The guy had said that only three people were going to get in and there were hundreds of people there. He had thanked everyone for coming and then invited some of the Vocaloids to come and announce the winners. Miku-San, Gumi-San, and Gakupo-San went on to the stage. Miku took the paper out of the guy's hand and read the first name. Our fingers were crossed.

"Wasureppoine Mikoto." We were so shocked. He ran on to the stage, shook everyone's hand and bowed in thanks. Miku-San gave Gumi-San the paper and she read the next name. I still had my fingers crossed.

" Ryokone Tsuki." I heard Tsuki scream in happiness and she ran on to the stage, hugged everyone, except Gakupo-San, then bowed in thanks. The last name. This was it. I was so nervous. Gakupo-San grabbed the paper and seemed satisfied with the last name. Then, he read it out loud.

"Wasureppoine Hime." I was about to faint. But I ran on to the stage, everyone hugged me, bowed, like, one hundred times. I was probably crying. I got to live in the Vocaloid Mansion!


	2. The Announcment

I jumped out of bed with a squeal. I could feel that today was going to be special!  
>I threw open my door and dashed towards the kitchen, still clad in my pajamas. I saw Tsuku at the table, and hit him in the back of the head, causing him to choke on his Cheerios.<p>

"Kuku. Go get the mail." I commanded, grabbing Frosted Flakes out of the pantry.

"Aye Aye, Captain Kiki!" Kuku practically sang as he jumped up and ran out the front door, in glee to do anything for his big sister.

Sighing, I poured the milk and began munching my cereal. Even with my brother being 16, he had several issues, including worshipping the ground I walk on and having the intelligence of a toddler. I turned as I heard him bounding back in and ducked as the newspaper was flung at my face.

"Kiki! Look in the job section!" My brother shouted, waking the dead.

I sighed, hating to break his heart. "Kuku, you're not allowed to have a job. Remember when the Senator visited about last time-"

"That's not what I m talking about! Check the third one! It's perfect, right?" I took the paper from him and glanced at the third listing warily. I hope it wasn't another ad for a strip club, even though his face was priceless when I had to explain what a strip club was. My heart nearly leaped out of my chest when I saw it was an ad for a Vocaloid audition! Squealing, I hugged the paper to my chest as I instructed Tsuku not to set the house on fire or kill anyone while I was gone.

I ran down the hallway at hyper speed as I coordinated the perfect outfit in my head and picked a song to sing. I jumped into the shower and finished it with record time, cussing under my breath as I tried to brush my brown curls. Grabbing my all purpose purse and a pack of gum, I ducked into my 11 year-old sisters room.

Seeing she was still curled up next to her pulshies, I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair quickly as I ran towards the door. God, I love Tsuko with all my heart. She's just so adorable and cute! Grabbing my car keys out of my purse, I threw the car door open and ducked into the driver's seat. I started the engine and prepared myself for the four hour drive ahead.

Parking my car a bit away so I can have a bit of warm up time, I made it to the mansion in time. Signing in and following the arrows to the dining hall, my heart sunk at the amount of people. Odds are, one of the others would get the spot, and not me.

Shaking my head vigorously to rid myself of the confidence drainer, I wandered towards the signup table. Was it by chance or the fates that I saw an indigo haired girl standing alone, looking nervous. Maybe she needs a friend! Heaven knows I'm short of friends. Running towards her, I greeted her with "Hi! I'm Ryokyone Tsuki! Nice to meet you, uh," I paused, fumbling. "What's your name?" She seemed a bit startled, but replied.

"Wasureppoine Hime, uh, nice to meet you Ryokone-San." Smiling, I shook her hand vigorously.

"Oh please, call me Tsuki-Chan! Nice to meet you Hime-Chan! Are you trying out, too? I'm so excited! Are you nervous? I am, but just a little bit! Who's your favorite Vocaloid? I don't think I have a favorite!" My words got jumbled up in a nervous and fast torrent but it looked like she understood.

"Yeah, I'm trying out, too. Yes, I'm definitely nervous. Kagamine Len." She still looked a bit scared, and I sensed that the auditions were starting soon, so I wrapped it up. Don t want to scare her, since I liked her.

"Wow, well, I wish you good luck! See you later! Bye!" I ran off for the dining hall.

The next few hours passed quickly. I remember smiling and giving Hime a thumbs up as she went on stage. She did a wonderful cover of World is Mine, and her brother did too. The few inbetween were unmemorable, and the Vocaloids didn't look that impressed.

I gulped as I stepped on stage, and announced I was going to sing Panda Hero. I think Gumi smiled, since the only song sang from her was Bad Apple. As the track started, I silently wished that I had someone to support me in the crowd. But for the first time in my life, I sang my heart out.

The next hour was a torture for me. I ve never been so stressed in my life. I felt like I was going to throw up, but I swallowed my insecurities when they were going to announce the results. They thanked everyone for coming and _blah blah blah_... get on with it already! Miku, Gakupo and Gumi went on the stage, and read off the first name.

"Wasureppoine Mikoto." Miku read aloud. So Hime's brother got in! I smiled, happy for them.

"Ryokyone Tsuki." Gumi read. All my negative feelings evaporated, and in my giddiness, I sang a high note, that to others, probably sounded like a scream. I practically ran onstage and hugged Miku. She staggered back, but gave me a light squeeze. I hugged Gumi next, but she was ready for me. She gave me a great bear hug, and whispered in me ear,

"Great cover."

I smiled and whispered back before releasing her, "Thanks." I gave Gakupo a bow of thanks, a glance to Mikoto, and faced the spectators. I silently hoped Hime was the third person.

"Wasureppoine Hime." I almost squealed, I was so happy for her. She ran on stage, and I hugged her. As she thanked everyone, I swear I saw a tear slip down her cheek. I thanked everyone another time as I turned to look at the other Vocaloids, the Vocaloid mansion, and my future.


	3. Clothes, Lunch, Love?

Luka walked on to the stage.

"If you could follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." Tsuki squealed in happiness, she had her arms wrapped around me, like a sister would. I'm guessing, I don't know. Kouhi, my real sister, well…I don't see her much. She works all night, and sleeps most of the day. Sad actually. Luka pushed Mikoto into a room.

"You'll be sleeping here. You're clothes are on the bed. Five-minutes until lunch in the dining hall. Get dressed." She closed the door and walked farther down the hall. We followed her; she pushed me into a room and said the same thing. She closed the door. I saw my clothes on the bed. There was a sleeveless gray bellyshirt, an indigo tie, that had an eighth note pin on the end of it, a black plated skirt, black arm warmers rimmed with indigo, and boots like Miku-San's only rimmed with indigo instead of turquoise. I got dressed and walked out of the room. I thought I remembered the way to the dining hall. So, I started walking towards the dining hall. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Tsuki on top of me.

"Hime-Chan! I love your outfit!" She got off of me and I stood up.

"I like yours, too." She smiled and we started walking to the dining hall. She started talking about her family but I could barely understand so I just kept smiling and nodding my head. When got to the dining hall all the other Vocaloids were already there. I was so nervous. I saw Len-Sama stand up. Oh. My. God. He was coming our way. Of coarse I was freaking out! I was totally in love with him since when he first became a Vocaloid!

"Hi, you did great today! Nice to meet you!" He took my hand kissed it. My face was probably bright red. He was acting as if Tsuki wasn't even there. I turned around, apparently she wasn't there. I turned back around to face him.

"Uh… t-thank you." We both smiled. He stood up.

"I saved you a seat." We both walked over to the table. He pulled out my chair like a gentleman. I sat down, this was really awkward. Why was he treating me all special? He sat down next to me and smiled. Tsuki was sitting at the other end of the table talking to Gumi-San. And Mikoto was flirting with some of the Vocaloid girls. There was an open seat next to me. You won't believe who sat there.

"Hello, Hime-Chan!" I heard in an oddly familiar low voice. It was Gakupo-San. I sighed. What was I supposed to say?

"Kamui-San…hi." He seemed pleased. I certainly wasn't. It was really awkward sitting in between my crush and a creepy, annoying guy, who acts like he's known me for awhile. We sat there for a few minutes the three of us not saying a word. Then, a bunch of people brought our favorite foods. How did they know I loved watermelon? Whatever. So we all ate our food. When lunch was over I stood up and started to walk back to my room. In the hall, Len-Sama grabbed my arm. I turned around. Both of our faces were red. Len let go.

"Uh…so… I can show you around…later. Would…you…uh…like that?" he sounded nervous.

"Yes!" I replied so quickly. He probably thought I was crazy. He nodded relieved.

" Uh… I'll be in the lobby at 7:00. Meet me then." I nodded and he walked away. Did the guy of my dreams just ask me on a date? I walked to my room and walked in. Tsuki was sitting on my bed.

" What took so long?"

"Oh, nothing. Why are you in my room?" I was probably blushing.

"I wanted to tell you something important! That one guy uh…Len? Yeah, I think he likes you!" She smiled really big then got up and hugged me.

" Oh, my little Imouto-Chan all grown up! With her first boyfriend!" What was she talking about? Imouto means little sister. She does remember we just met a few hours ago, right?

"I know that you love him! I see it in your eyes!" Again, what was she talking about?

"What are you talking about!" She looked down at me.

"I have declared you as my new little sister!" She smiled really big again.

"Okay…?" She kept confusing me a lot. But I guess that's just how she is.


	4. The Huggle Attack

Some people clapped politely and other groaned as they began to shuffle out. A fangirl broke from the crowd to try to touch Kaito, but she was stopped by security. While this went on, I smiled like I won the lottery, because in a way, I did. I hugged Hime from behind and continued to grin as Luka said, "If you could follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Trying to shake my head of the excited high, I watched as Luka shoved Mikoto into a room and said something. She did the exact same thing to Hime, and I tried to listen harder when it came to my turn. "You'll be sleeping here. Your clothes are on the bed. Five minutes or so until lunch in the dining hall. Get dressed." She smiled slightly as she left, a welcoming smile, and closed the door for me. I turned and walked towards the bed, wanting to see my clothes.

I grinned as I picked them up, for they fit me (personality and taste) perfectly. I pulled on a white, sleeve-less, knee-length dress that faded from white on the top to complete black on the bottom hem. After that, I pulled a waist length sleeveless black vest and put a black and silver belt around my waist. I stared at the shoes in distaste, and hid them under the bed, choosing to keep my combat boots. Straitening my headphones, I stepped out of the room and began walking to the dining hall, wondering if I was late. A good distance in front of me, I noticed Hime, and ran to catch up with her. I must've accidentally knocked her over, because I was leaning over her, grinning like the Joker. Glancing quickly to her outfit, then back to her face, I complimented, "Hime-Chan! I love your outfit!" Her outfit was a bit like Miku's but different enough in a way that suited her. I got up and began walking to the dining hall, Hime following me.

Since there was complete silence, and since we were going to work together, I began to talk. "Can you believe this? I can't! I see you brought your brother with you, so I guess you're lucky. Now that I talk about it, I'm kinda worried. About my sister, I mean! What I thinking, leaving her alone with my brother. Oh God! Is this a permanent job? They must think I died!" You get the gist. I yammered on for a little bit, until we finally reached our destination. (How big is this place?) As soon as we went into the room, my girl sense went haywire. Turning my head so no one would notice, I saw Len turning to get up. Seeing he was looking in Hime's direction, I smiled and ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" I heard a voice call out. Turning and looking to see who it is, I saw it was Gumi. She smiled sweetly when she saw me looking, and patted a seat next to her. "Come sit with us." As I shuffled over there, suddenly shy, I saw exactly who was 'us'. Miku scooted over as I sat next to Gumi, and smiled at Luka and Rin, who were sitting across from me. As I looked up from my bangs, I saw Luka nod curtly, while everyone else in the group was smiling at me, almost expectantly. I wasn't sure what to say, so I squeaked out, "Um… hi?" Everyone in the group howled with laughter as they heard my voice. I nervously and awkwardly laughed along, until it began dying down. Rin wiped a tear from her eye, and tittered, "Sorry, it's just… your voice!" She broke into another round of giggles, as Gumi clarified. "Sorry about this, there's no reason to be so shy. Even though we're kinda popular, we're not going to eat you alive!" She paused speaking to giggle a bit. "You can call me Gumi-chan." She smiled, and Rin interjected, "Rin-chan!", Miku smiled nicely as she socked Rin in the arm and spoke; "Miku-chan." I turned to Luka and looked at her expectantly, and she snapped her chopsticks in half as she said shortly: "You may call me Megurine-san."

I blinked in shock, and Gumi quickly said, "Don't mind her! She just hasn't had her tuna yet." Rin and Miku laughed slightly forced, but the whole table brightened up as out favorite foods were placed in front of us. I quickly reached my hand into the dish of bubblegum, not questioning how they know my tastes so well. As I opened a piece and began to chew it, I leaned back and saw Hime sitting next to Len and Gakupo. I smiled at the way she slightly blushed when she looked at Len, and returned my attention back to my own group to give her some privacy.

Lunch was nice, with me fitting right in with the group. However, I don't know what Luka's problem with me is…. Did I do something to offend her? As I was standing in the dining room doorway to my wing, waiting for Hime, I saw Hime being stopped by Len. She works fast, already getting a date. I smiled in happiness for her and went into her room, to see what he asked when she comes back.

I looked up when Hime came back, a bit shocked cause I was spacing out. "What took so long?" Hime looked surprised to see me in her room. She replied a bit quick and still had pink painted on her cheeks. "Oh, nothing. Why are you in my room?" I smiled big and said, "I wanted to tell you something important! That one guy uh…Len? Yeah, I think he likes you!" A blush flashed across her face. I got off of her bed and hugged her, happy for her. " Oh, my little Imouto-Chan all grown up! With her first boyfriend!" She looked bewildered, as I went on dreamily. "I know that you love him! I see it in your eyes!" I sighed, seeing my sister grow up in front of me. "What are you talking about?" Hime shouted all of a sudden, in a kinda mad and confused way. What she just said made me freeze. What WAS I talking about? I guess I mentally adopted her or something. I returned to my cheery state. "I have declared you as my new little sister!" Her flash of anger was replaced with pure confusion as she said, "Okay…?" I smiled and gave her another big hug, happy with my new replacement family of one.

A/N: Super serious chapter title. Sorry about the delay! School and pure laziness… :) Hopefully Hime-chan will submit the next chapter!


	5. The Date

**A/N: Well, this should be interesting.**

I can't even remember what happened up until then. But, there I was waiting in the lobby at 7:00. I saw Len-sama run down the stairs. He held out a rose with a similar color to the fake one I have on my headset, the fake one I always have with me.

"Here, I got you this!" I took the rose from his hand. "Now you can get rid of that fake one on your headset!" He looked so happy.

"I'm sorry, Len-kun, but I can't get rid of this one. It was given to me as a present from a friend." I felt awful telling him this. He looked sad.

"Oh, from what friend?" Len-sama cheered up a little asking me this.

"Oh, uh…" I thought for a minute. "He was my martial arts teacher when I was six, but he got a better job and was going away. On his last day, he told me I was his favorite student and gave me this. He was about… twenty years old. I can't remember what he looked like though." I explained. Len-sama nodded.

"Do you know what job he got?" He asked.

"I think he was going into music. He could sing really well." I told him.

"Hmm. Anyway, how about I show you around now?" Len-sama asked with a smile.

"Sure." I smiled back.

"Okay, I'll show around outside first." Len-sama grabbed my hand and started walking towards the backdoor. I was probably blushing. He showed me around the gardens, which has a swimming pond with a dock, and he showed me the Hot Springs. Then we went inside. Len-sama showed me the kitchen, and the dining room, which I've seen already. He showed me the lab, which has the following purposes: infirmary, recording room, and anything else that involves technology. Then he started showing me who slept in which rooms.

"Okay, you know where you, your brother and Tsuki-san sleep. My room is across the hall," We walked to a room with a yellow door and a sign that said:

VOCALOID 2

2-B

KAGAMINE LEN

"And Rin's room is right next to mine." He pointed to an orange door that's sign said:

VOCALOID 2

2-A

KAGAMINE RIN

"The only other room I really need to tell you about is Gakupo's. Since they all have signs. You and the other newcomer's will get signs soon." Len-sama and I walked over to a purple door at the other end of the hall. The sign said:

VOCALOID 2

GACKPOID

KAMUI GAKUPO

"How come his sign doesn't have a number?" I asked

"Oh, he was never given an official number. Same with Kaito, Meiko and Gumi." Len-sama answered.

"Will I have a number?" I asked just trying to get as much information as I could.

"Yes, I think I heard that you're seven." He answered looking up at one of the clocks in the hall. "Well, it's getting late. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Why did you say that you needed to show me Kamui-san's room?" I questioned.

"So you know which room not to go near in the night." His smile said, "You know what I mean."  
>We walked back over to my room.<p>

"Thank you for showing me arou—" He had grabbed me and kissed me. "I must be dreaming, again." I thought. He stopped kissing me.

"No problem." He walked away, but when he got to his room he turned around. "Hime-chan there was something I wanted to tell you."

"What?" I asked.

"You have really big boobs for a fourteen-year-old. Good night!" He yelled it loud enough that the whole mansion probably heard him then he went in his room and closed the door. I was blushing a lot and I ran into my room. I was so embarrassed.

"How could he say that!" I thought.

A/N: *laughing fit* Well, don't you love how I made it all romantic-ish then I had Len say she had big boobs! It's so funny! XD Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! *laughing fit*


End file.
